Natsu's all Fired Up and Lucy is Cooling Down
by kawaii-queen666
Summary: Lisanna comes back and slowly replaces Lucy. One day Lisanna tricks Natsu to boot Lucy off of the team, pushing Lucy too far. A woman is already stronger than most; one with a broken heart is extremely dangerous. Lucy just does what she feels. Gray doesn't agree with Team Natsu pushing Lucy off the team. How will Gray and Natsu react to Lucy's change. Lemon! You've been warned ;)
1. Her Return

Natsu's All Fired Up and Lucy's Cooling Down

**SO! This is going to be more of a Graylu fanfic so if you don't like that pairing, you won't like this story.**

**Enjoy my lovely's **

**Chapter 1: Her Return**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, somewhat. Lisanna came back from the dead yesterday, the whole guide has been partying ever since. I'm glad she is home, I just don't feel comfortable there right now. _Is that bad of me?_ It's 4:30 in the morning and I can't sleep.

I get up after 10 minutes of just laying there, I put on some running shorts a sports bra and a loose shirt on. It's kind of a crop top but I got the bigger size so I could run in it and not over heat but also not get too much attention.

I pull up my hair and lock my apartment door behind me.

Outside it is misting and the air is crisp, the only light is from the street lamps. I decide to just take a slow jog to the guide and see what's going on there. It is lit up as usual and they're still partying. I can hear Natsu's voice yell something, I wonder if he is drunk? I feel sick to my stomach for some reason. I'm starting to feel alone again, from being ignored by my father all those years.

I love Natsu, I only recently realized it myself. Or at least I think this is what love feels like. I don't know much about it as I like to think I do. I hear Elfman howling with happiness. I smile at myself. But for some reason I can't bring myself to open those doors. For the first time, I can't do it.

It takes me almost 5 minutes to find the courage to walk in the guide. The party was still going, but Levy was in her quiet spot reading. Surprised that she is awake I walk over to see her. "Levy-chan!" I yell, she looks up from her book and smiles and gets up. "Luce!" she gives me a warm hug.

We sit down and she saves her spot in her book while I take in the view. Natsu and Lisanna sitting next to each other with a lot of other people gathering around them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Levy eye's me knowing exactly how I feel.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" I smile and look away from the party.

"You may be good at hiding it but come on Lucy-chan. We are best friends give me some credit. I can see right through your act. I honestly don't know what's going to happen but we will work through it together. I know how you feel about him. I'll be here with you every step of the way." Levy couldn't lie to me and sugar coat something she wasn't 100% sure about. Which is why I love her of course.

I smile and nod.

"I just for some reason don't feel comfortable right now. And I don't know why. This isn't like me. You guys are my family and for some reason I'm nervous to take a wrong step." Tears brim my eyes but I blink them away and smile.I have Levy-chan and I am so grateful for that.

"I underst-" Levy begins but is interrupted by Natsu who calls over to us.

"Oi, Lucy! Why aren't you partying? Come over here and join us!" Levy and I exchange looks and I give her the I'm-gonna-go-get-some-air look if there is such a thing. But she gets it and slightly nods.

"Sorry, I just stopped by I have some things to do. I'll see you guys later though." I offer them a smile. I spot Gray who is staring at me with a concerned look but doesn't act upon it. I just smile and wave goodbye as I walk out.

My breath is rigid by now and I don't know what I'm feeling.

I begin to jog again, soon making it to the edge of the forest. I'm not very familiar with the woods but I decide to keep going. I pick up speed and start sprinting. Running like a track star and not thinking about stopping.

I'm honestly not even thinking. I slow down when I come to a field of green grass. It's very odd and there are trees surrounding it in a perfect circle. It looks man made, A beautiful spot to be taken away to. Its raining by now, I don't even care. I look down and notice that some branches had left some pretty good cuts along my legs and other exposed skin.

It's probably almost 6 by now, I think to myself. I should probably make my way back. I look around not knowing exactly where to go but I just kind of wing it and start jogging again.

After a lot of wandering and change of directions I make it back to town. From running without a care in the world again I have some more red marks from the whips of the tree branches. The rain has slowed down by now but nobody in their right mind is outside like I am.

I walk down the road and see people walking out of a store and meeting two other guys waiting outside for them. They look like guards from fathers mansion. My breath hitches and I turn and pick up my speed.

When I hear their footsteps I begin to sprint again. My first thought is to go to the guide, but then I reconsider. I'm getting close to the guide but I decide to stay on the other side of the river.

I'm afraid they will think I am trying to get attention by being reckless. Specifically with my appearance, I am drenched and covered in small cuts. I am still running for my life, when I see the guide. I am so scared already I can't do this by myself I pick up speed and then jump off the ledge, surprisingly making it across the river. But the landing wasn't as pretty as the takeoff.

I slip on the slick sidewalk falling from my feet and skidding on my knees, and crashing into some barrels by the front of the guide.

Erza and Cana were outside when I took my jump, they came running over to me and helped me get up. They led me to the doors of the guide quickly.

"No, please I don't want to ruin the party!" I say trying to pull away from them.

"LUCY, we are your family they don't care about the party if you are hurt. What happened?" Erza asks. She pulls me inside the guide anyway. Natsu has his arm around Lisanna and doesn't notice me.

"Erza please can I just go talk to Levy!" I beg not wanting to make a scene.

"Fine but you need to change into some dry clothes and tend to your cuts, she said glancing down to my knees that I slid on the hard ground on outside.

I just notice how bad my knees look and begin to feel the stinging pain. I just nod and walk in the shadows of the room to get to Levy who is with Gajeel now.

"Levy!" I call for her as I get closer. Her and Gajeel notice me and probably how awful I look.

"Lucy!" She yells but not nearly loud enough for the party to hear.

"Bunny girl, what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh you know, just the regular morning run" I joke around.

"Damn that one hell of a workout!" We both laugh and Levy scowled us.

"I'm going to go get the first aid kit, don't do anything stupid you two" Levy left.

"Come on let's sit you down and get a look at your new style choices." He helps me up.

"Lucy!?" I hear Gray's voice. He is suddenly by my side "What the hell happened to you?!" He asks with fear and anger in his eyes.

"Just took a morning run and got lost in my thoughts, i guess. Sorry" I chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

Levy comes back with the first aid kit and sits down in front of me and without warning pours something on the huge scrapes on my legs that burns like a bitch! I hiss and bite my lips trying to not call attention to it. Gray holds my head close to his with him sitting next to me and noticing my sudden pain.

"SO what really happened Luce?" She questions calmly and the boys look at her and back at me with confusion.

I let out a sigh. "This can't wait until later?" I ask a bit embarrassed in front of the guys

"Woah woah woah, if there is more to the story I want to know who I need to kill." Gray says with anger tinted in his voice.

"It's nothing, I was just having a bad morning and I went for a run through the woods and I didn't pay attention to the trees mostly."

"Mostly?" Gray tested me.

"Okay, okay. I thought I saw some guards from my fathers mansion when I got back into town and I panicked and I at first didn't want to come to the guide but I panicked again and I ended up jumping across the river. Which I'm pretty impressed I made it over."

"Okay that makes more sense but what was with the guards? Did they see you?" Levy asked me, the boys still somewhat confused.

"They didn't follow me, I'm safe." I tell her and then look at a still worried Gray "Really don't worry" I smile up at him which puts him a bit more at ease.

"Please just enjoy the party, I'm fine just a bit clumsy" I reassure him. Levy signals Gajeel to take Gray back to the party so we can talk. He gets up and forces Gray back into the crowd where Juvia finds him.

"So I was thinking, we should have a girls night and then start tomorrow fresh." Levy says and brightens up my spirit.

Levy gets my bandaged up and we go to the girls bathroom so I can change into some jeans and a shirt. And we decide to enjoy the party, or at least try.

Levy and I see Juvia clinging to Gray and he is giving us a look asking to be saved. We just laugh. "Lucy your back!" Natsu comes up behind her. She turns around and smiles.

"What do you think if Lisanna joins Team Natsu?" He asked with a wide grin.

"That'd be great!" I lied

"Great! We can go on a mission tomorrow!" He says happily and gets caught back up in the party.

"He's an idiot." I whisper to Levy and she offers me a sympathetic smile.


	2. The Mission that Changes it All

CHAPTERR 2!

**The Mission that will Change it All**

After the party had finally ended Levy and I went back to my place, "Gray seemed really concerned about you today." She winked

"We are friends Levy, nothing else don't worry." I laugh.

"Finnnne! So what are you going to do about the mission tomorrow?" Levy asked

"I'm not really sure. I'm just going to do my job and then come back home. I can't let Lisanna and Natsu bother me." I sigh "He likes her doesn't he?" I ask sadly.

"He would be stupid to not choose you! That's what's important." She said

"Yeah but Natsu is stupid" I pout

"I know, but he can't be THAT stupid." She says

We laugh and watch horrible vampire movies the rest of the night while eating popcorn and a bunch of sweets. During the second movie and a few popcorn boxes later there was a knock on the door. I get up to answer it, Gray was behind the door.

"Gray!" I smile. I wasn't expecting it to be him but I was really happy that it was.

I had already taken my shower and changed into my loose tank top and some fluffy pajama pants, when I let Gray in Levy said she was going to go take her shower and she left us alone.

"Wow you guys are gong all out"he laughed sitting on the couch and looking at all the candy and popcorn we had ready to go for when we pushed that play button on the remote.

"Jealous much?" I joke with him.

"A little. We are going to have to plan our own night sometime soon" he smiled at me, making me blush. "Yeah right! Juvia would kill me! I saw you two at the party today." I wink at him and sit down next to him on the couch.

"Oh yeah, did you not see my cry for help?" He looked at me a smile still on his face.

His smile was so warm I found myself admiring him.

"So how do you feel about the new addition to Team Natsu? Are you excited?" I snap out of it and change the subject.

He studied me before answering "I think I could ask you the same thing. How do YOU feel about it Luce?" his voice is so loving and sweet. I look down at my hands and think about it. Damn he smells so good, I feel so light headed right now. Dammit Levy! She is the one who put this thought into my head.

I look back up to see him watching me with a loving look in his eyes. "I'm not so sure." i finally answer.

"Fair enough, I think I know how you feel. You and Flame Brian have been growing so close and then all of the sudden he's not by your side. You love him, don't you?" He asks boldly.

"I think so, but then again I don't really know what love is. I'll get back to you on that one when I find out." I give a weak smile.

He looks at the T.V. screen, there was a bit of silence until we heard the shower water start running, Levy was taking her sweet time.

I was now confused more than ever, I felt my heart race a bit faster the longer Gray was with me.

"Be careful tomorrow. I'll protect you but if I can't don't let those two get to you."

I just nodded.

Gray got up and I followed. I didn't want him to go for some reason. "Gray.." my voice was almost a whisper.

He turned around and pulled me in a hug. His skin was sweet and cool,it felt so right against my skin. What am I thinking? I love Natsu right?

I frown at myself.

Gray lets go "I'll pick you up tomorrow for the mission, just wait here for me." and then he leaves.

Right when Gray leaves Levy comes out of the bathroom "Bout time!" We both laugh

We get to the third movie before passing out, waking up Levy got ready to go see Gajeel for some breakfast at the guide while I got ready for the mission. I wore my suit from the Celestial Spirit World.

Gray got there right on time, we met up with the rest of the team at the train station. When we were all settled in and ready to go we discussed the mission details.

There was a town who was being threatened to pay or else they would kill a child everyday they are late on the payment. They got some one to request this mission for the town without the bandit knowing. The killer takes a liking to girls.

I sat by the window looking out and tuning them out and listening to the beat of the rain hitting the window. The sky was dark and the train was following a river.

It was going to be a long ride till we got there, and we are talking an overnight train ride. Everybody was chatting except me, I sat quietly looking outside. Getting hot and feeling crowded in I got up and said I was just going to go get some air.

I just kind of wandered as much as the train allowed, when I went back to the cart where my friends were I heard them talking.

"Lucy has been acting weird lately." Natsu said

"I thought it was just me! I know I don't know her as well as you but she does seem a bit different." Lisanna agreed with him.

Getting annoyed I left again, then all of the sudden Loke came out of nowhere. "Hello princess." he startles me.

"AH! Shit Loke! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelp in surprise

"Just checking in, I heard Lisanna was back. How is that going? Your soul just felt uneasy in a sense." He asked me

"Damn that's a bit stalker-ish, it's like you know everything about me." I laugh

"Well I have to know a majority if I can protect you." He chuckled.

Loke and I were good friends, he was a flirt but we were more like best buds.

We talked for almost an hour and a half before he had to go. He walked me back and opened the door for me, "I won't steal her from you any longer." Loke kissed my cheek and moved behind me quickly behind me.

"Hey!" I move and punch him in the stomach harder than intended. He laughs with the wind knocked out of him, "Saw that one coming!" He kept laughing. By now Natsu was annoyed. "See you around Lucy." Loke said before vanishing.

I went back to sit down next to Gray again.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, sleep was so uncomfortable. But at least we got off that thing first thing in the morning.

We made our way to town hall at 5 in the morning, checking in with the mayor. He gave us all the information he had and then he got us a few hotel rooms to stay in while we waited for night.

Natsu and Lisanna went out to explore the town and then they went to lunch with Erza. I don't know where Gray went but I studied the town I had gotten a map and had a good view from my room's window. It was starting to get dark when Erza and Lisanna came to get me,.

"Do you want to go to dinner before?" Erza asked "Everybody else is going."

I just smiled and said "No thanks I just called in some take out and I'm going to do some more research, can you guys come get me when it's time to leave though?"

Lisanna smiled "Of course, just make sure to get something to eat." She really was sweet but I didn't feel up to going out.

They left and I started to get ready, I got dressed in black leather leggings and a tight black tank top. I called for Leo and asked him to check the area and see if anything weird was going on around the outskirts of town mostly.

When he got back he got an idea of where the guys hideout was. Before he left we both felt black magic.

"Luce if you guys are going to get this done with the upper hand it needs to happen now." We both looked out the window.

"Wanna assist me to get the others and kick this guys ass?" I smirk already knowing the answer.

**Meanwhile the rest of Team Natsu was feasting on a 5 star meal and didn't even notice anything wrong.

Loke ran down the street with me trying to find the gang, when I saw a guy in a black cape with tattoos on his face looking straight at me.

"Loke you go get them, I found the guy I'll follow him! And don't even think about resisting this you are the only one who will be able to know where I am!" He hesitates but then nods and says "be careful before we split.

I run down to where the guy was and then look down a path that led into the woods, he was standing there as if inviting me to follow. I stop and calmly walk to him. He just slowly walks ahead of me and I follow wearily.

** Loke's P.O.V.

Finally running into the right restaurant and finding Team Natsu eating, Gray notices him first. Gray get's up "Loke? What's going on?"

Natsu looked up annoyed, "Yeah, what the hell are you doing here.?" Natsu grimaced.

"Shut up! Lucy found the guy and is following him and needed to come find you, we need to go now!"

"Wait, why the hell would she just go without us? That's just reckless." Natsu was frustrated. _Why would she put herself in danger like this? Natsu thought._

"I suggested it, let's just go!" Loke said

** Back with Lucy

"You're a weird one. I've never had the girl chasing me." the mysterious man said.

I just put a hand on my hip and smirked "Now what?" I ask. Needing to buy time.

"Well usually I would kill you and hang you from the flag pol in front of town hall and leave a beautiful message. But since you are different from the other girls I'm not sure what to do for you anymore. Something makes me think you deserve a bit more than just a simple killing." He says in his husky voice. He seems like an older guy

Natsu would have usually been here by now I frown to myself. Maybe I should give up on him?

The man moves closer to me "You seem conflicted? Boy troubles perhaps?" He grins

I just look up at him, I'm going to have to deal with this creep myself.

He moved closer, he had me backed up against a tree and his hand was shadowing around my face and down my neck. My hands were down by my legs, I move my hand slightly I had a dagger hitched in my belt.

He noticed my movements and suddenly he had claws, he slashed at me.

I dodged it and quickly had out my whip out. Dagger was only for close calls, we stared at each other before making the move into battle. I whipped at him and twirled him into a tree uphill. I moved to the side as he dove back downhill to me, having my chance to get uphill I took it. I ran until I got to a cliff.

Well shit, I thought.

He was going to be here soon, maybe I can whip him down before me, or at least down with me. There were sharp rocks at the bottom there was no way even he could survive that fall.

A tear fell down my cheek, and then he was there. "What's the matter doll? Afraid of death?" He taunted me

I smiled "If it means I can save others I will welcome it with open arms."

"Lucy!" Gray and Loke yelled

Making their way to them Natsu hit him with his fire and sent him flying leaving Erza to chain him up. They cast a sleep spell on him and the chief of police took care of locking him up.

We got to stay at the hotel that night before leaving. I was in my room when I heard I knock on the door, curiosity took over when I answered the door. Natsu walked in ever so boldly.

"Lucy you could have gotten hurt today, you know that right?! You can't just run off like that. You're lucky we got there in time." Natsu spat at me.

I wasn't hurt I was mad more than anything, "Well at least I wasn't running off like this was some vacation!" I snapped back

"You know what Lucy I think you should quit Team Natsu for a while." He yelled and slammed the door shut as he left.

I was in shock

Tears started to stain my face.

So I guess there was my answer - even if I loved Natsu I couldn't anymore. I can't live like this anymore.

I go to bed and dread waking up


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3-

The Next Day-

"Lucy? Are you still sleeping?" I heard a familiar voice.

I pull the big blanket off just enough that he could see the top of my head and down to my nose.

"I have that answer for you." I squeaked "Even if I do love him, I can't."

He sighed "So you heard?" He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Heard what?" I ask

"Natsu and Lisanna are going out now." Gray said slowly

"No I didn't hear about that." I put the covers over my head again.

"Lucy, what happened?" Gray pulled the covers down and leaned to his side facing me and rested his head on his hand

"He came in here yelling at me saying I should quit Team Natsu.." I whimpered

"Wait he did what?!" Gray got up and looked at me studying my face.

"He said I needed to take a break from the team.. Why? Didn't you guys know?" I ask

"No, I'm going to go beat that fucking Flame Brain into the ground!" Gray was getting up but I just pulled him back. "Don't Gray. Please. Can we just keep quiet about it?" I ask and he sits back down next to me.

"If that's what you want, but when we get back to the guide I'm gonna quit the team too." He said

"No. Gray don't do that, it's just a little break besides I'll be perfectly fine."

"Lucy.." He whispered looking into my eyes, his voice made my stomach flutter.

I couldn't speak I was afraid that if I tired I would fail miserably.

"I'm not staying in this team if you're not there with me."

I just nod and look down.

"Come on let's get you ready, go take your shower. If you don't you'll be grumpy all day I just know it." He gave me a mile and nudged me off the bed.

I get up and take a nice hot shower and then get dressed when I walk out into the room Gray is waiting for me, when he hears the door open he looks up and offered me a warm smile. I find myself admiring him again, his dark hair is messy but it looks so good on him. He is wearing his white jacket revealing the midsection of his chest which almost wasn't enough. He was so perfect. But he could get any girl he wanted, why would he ever pick me? I sigh and walk up to him. He gets up and I reach for my bag but he beats me to it. I just look up at him to see him smirking down at me, I look down and blush.

Keep it together Luce.

We walk down to the lobby where we are meeting the others, I didn't really want to see the new happy couple but I had no other choice. When we approached them Natsu was holding Lisanna's hand and just looked away from me.

On the way home it was a bit faster since we left earlier than last time, when the train stopped I saw Levy waiting for us. Now usually Natsu is the first one of but this time I beat him. I grabbed my things and hauled ass out to meet Levy.

"Lucy-chan!" We run up to hug each other, I end up crying in her shoulder and Gray is already outside with us. The others are about to get off, both of them knowing I didn't want to be seen by the rest of the team Levy get's my bags and Gray picks me up bridal style. They begin to walk away leaving the others confused.

"Oi, where are you going Gray!" Natsu yelled after him.

Gray turns only giving Natsu a glimpse of Lucy's tears.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Lucy's crying? I start to worry but before I know it Gray has set Lucy down with Levy and told Lucy something and starts walking over to me.

Gray lands the first hit that send me flying back onto the train, he walks in and picks me up by my vest, "How dare you hurt Lucy. While your on the next train to hell you just remember that if you ever hurt her again you'll answer to me."

Gray throws me down and gets off the train before gong back after Lucy he turns and says one last thing to me. "By the way I quit the team."

And then he's gone. Lisanna is by my side and is asking what just happened and asking where I am hurt.

I don't answer - Dammit I didn't mean to hurt her, I just want her to be safe! Right? I love Lisanna, but Gray protecting Lucy instead of me hurts me. I've always been the one there for Lucy..

Back to Lucy's P.O.V.

"He did what?!"

We finally make it to my apartment, I just throw my stuff down and don't even bother closing the door because I know Gray is going to be here in a minute. I go straight to the kitchen. I'm a woman on a mission and Levy know exactly what that mission is.

She get's out the ice cream and I get out the beer.

We go sit on the couch and but our items on the little coffee table in front of it. Levy picks out the movie and I go get the rest of our food. I come back with chocolate and popcorn.

Levy is putting 'Titanic' in when Gray gets here and I'm coming back with the popcorn. Levy and I sit down open our beer and press play. Gray just chuckles and sits down next to me.

After the movie is over Levy leaves but helps clean up the mess first. Leaving Gray and I alone, I start to get butterflies in my stomach again. It's almost dinner time. We call in to get take out and he lets me pick the movie we get to watch. But he doesn't really watch the movie. I catch him staring at me more than once and blush. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. It never was never love."

"I'm not worried, I know you're strong, I've never doubted you."

"Gray?" I don't know what I'm actually asking but I just have this feeling he will know.

"Lucy." he whispers which sends shivers down my spine.

"What is this feeling?" I ask my voice breaking at the end as he leans in closer to me, making my heart beat faster than ever. I don't know why I asked, I just had to know. And he had all of my answers. He already had my heart, I don't know how long he's had it but I can finally see it.

"This is what actual love feels like." He whispers closing the space between us and kissing me slowly. I respond instantly, it feels so right, his sweet cool skin against mine. It was cold at first but then he started to heat it up. He lifts me up and lets me straddle him as he picks me up and takes me to the bed.

Lust begins to take over, he notices this and pulls away.

We smile up at each other and then cuddle for the rest of the night.

**Hey babes! Sorry for the short chapter, I just have a time limit right now. **

**Lemon in the next chapter**

**Review and Rate plzz 3 **

**I will update soon ! Night babes!**


	4. Actual Love

Chapter 4: Actual Love

**Hey babes sorry the story has been rushed so far, I'll be better I promise, and now for Chapter 4!**

Lucy's P.O.V

I wake up with the sun shining through the window, I turn around to face Gray and see that he is already up.

"Good morning" He smiles down at me, causing me to blush. "Sleep well?" I ask.

"Best sleep yet, what do you want to do today?" Gray asks sweetly.

I haven't actually put much thought about it, I felt sick to my stomach when I did think about it. I don't really know why. Gray obviously noticed my change in mood and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Of course not, where is this coming from?" Gray answered sitting up and looking at me.

"Because… I don't know, I just feel bad. I feel so stupid of thinking I loved Natsu when it was always you. I feel so sick to my stomach thinking about it, and going back to the guide? I don't know. I'm so angry and I don't know why." Tears roll down my cheek. I don't want to be dishonest to Gray, I had to ask him.

"Lucy, you're perfectly fine. Sometimes things just click between people and we don't know why it happens that way but it's not a bad thing. At the end of the day we are all human. We don't have to go back to the guide until you're ready." He reassured me and smiled at me.

"How did I get so lucky?" I smile up at him and he chuckles back saying "I know right."

I get up to go take my shower; Gray respects my privacy even if I don't ask for it. I've never felt this way though, wanting to give myself to him so badly. _Oh god Lucy, you better keep it together! Unless of course he feels the same way._

I just let go and let my thoughts roam, all the sweet and beautiful to perverted and sexy ones. The hot water hits my skin. I lean against the wall of the shower and close my eyes. Imagining all the things that could happen but yet Gray was on the other side of that door. I frown to myself and wait. I don't know what for but I just wait. I must have been in the shower for 40 minutes before giving up and getting out.

I had clothes in the bathroom but I decided to go find some better ones, I wrap a towel around me and walk out of the bathroom. I hear Gray in the kitchen. I decide to change in some sexy underwear some shorts and a tank top. I walk up behind him and hug him from behind.

"I know what I want to do today."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" He smiles and turns off the oven and hands me a plate of breakfast. I take it and we move to the table and sit down.

"I want to put blankets over the windows blocking out the sun and stay inside all day. I just want to be with you." I say and start to eat.

"Whatever you want" He smiles and also begins to eat his breakfast. After we finish our food we take the plates and out them in the sink. Gray begins to wash up but I move in front of the sink to be right there with him. "Gray." I say in a small voice.

He pulls me up into a hard and passionate kiss. He lifts me up so I am sitting on the edge of the counter; he steps closer between my legs. His tongue is fighting for dominance against mine, while his hands wander to my legs. His sweet cool touch radiates through me, he grabs onto my thighs and pulls me closer to him.

We pull apart to get a breath of air, while Gray lifts me up and wraps my legs around him. He moves me to the wall and presses me against it, slowly kissing down to my neck. I can't help but let out a moan, I feel warmth from between my legs. I being to burn up with passion and lust as Gray kisses my neck, I focus on the feeling of his lips. How cool and soft they are, Gray comes back up to meet my lips and we are back to tongue sparing.

"Lucy." I hear him call out to me.

It's as if he's asking for permission when we already are so close to each other he seems to have taken a step back. But not physically, as if he wants to stay in control.

"Yeah?" I ask between kisses.

He doesn't say anything; he just pulls away and studies my face. His eyes are full of questions, still being pressed against the wall I release my legs hold and slide down. He slightly frowns.

"Oh come on, now is the only time you don't strip?" I say looking to see he was still fully clothed.

He laughs "Lucy Heartfilia, how perverted of you! Thinking I'm just going to strip for you and you get to stay fully clothed."

"When did I ever say that?" I say walking into the other room.

He follows me.

"Ms. Heartfilia I really think we should close the windows before someone see's us. Or is there a different reason you wanted to shut the windows."

"Mr. Fullbuster! Maybe I just like the dark!" I exclaim laughing a bit.

I go stand on my bed and pull the thicker curtain together causing the room to dim, I turn back at him.

"Now, Mr. Fullbuster I believe we were in the middle of something." I say

I jump down from the bed and down to him were he waste no time picking me up and kissing me.

I kiss back opening my mouth to let him in; he walked with me back towards the bed and put me down soon to be lying on top of me.

He moved his kisses down back on my neck but now exploring new territory and pulling my shirt down a little trying to not cross a line.

"Gray.." I whimper feeling as though he is doing this more to tease me than to ask for permission. When he hears me he almost tears my shirt off. Throwing it across the room, before he can put all of his attention on my chest I flip him over now being the one with the upper hand.

Letting his hands play with me and the newly exposed skin but never breaking contact, lowering myself down on him I feel his length harden. I rock back and forth on it teasing him. He sits up to deepen the kiss. At that moment there was no one else in the world.

He wants to get the upper hand again and sucks on my neck making me lean my head back giving him a better angle. He starts to softly bite while lifting me up putting me in a position where he can get my shorts off and then he forces hi way back on top.

He just looks at me, earning a deep red blush across my face and me attempting to hide myself after a while. He pulls my arms above my head so I won't take the view away from him and leans down to kiss me.

Kissing down farther and farther he finally unlatches my bra and tosses it with all the other clothing while also losing his pants in the process. He latches on to my chest, kissing and sucking on it.

I moan his name the more he does it, his hands start to roam down towards my womanhood which is soaked by now. When he slides his fingers across it teasingly he earns another moan and cry for more. I feel him smile, he slides his finger in causing pleasure to run through my whole body and I hold on to Gray's other arm now feeling as if I will burst if I don't.

He begins moving his finger in rhythm; the pleasure fills my body which makes me screams for more. Gray kisses me on the lips and I claw at his back while his fingers pick up speed .

The pleasure makes me feel like I'm about to burst and rather than having his finger I want all of him.

"Gray, please.." I moan in his ear which makes him almost freeze and in an instant both my underwear and his are off. He kisses me on the lips sweetly and pulls away.

"You're sure?" he asks wanting to know that it was him that she wants and craves for and no one else.

I whispers yes before kissing him and he stays in the kiss as he lowers himself in position, he slowly pushes himself in me. There was a little pain but Gray took care of me. Going slowly and paying attention to my reactions. Almost being too careful I begin moving my hips before him and then he challenged me. Thrusting in rhythm along with me, he played with my chest with one hand and sucked on all the sensitive parts of my body, making me feel like I was about to burst again.

"Lucy.." I hear him moan; obviously it feels just as good for him as it did for me. I arch my back to be closer to him and he holds me and bites on my neck while slamming into me. Going as deep as possible and hitting just the right spot.

"Oh god.. Gray, I think I'm about to…" I say kind of worried what was about to happen. I never have had an orgasm before, but this matches the descriptions I've heard. Scratch that, this is so much better.

"Lucy… Are you ready?" Gray asked almost reaching his climax.

I just moan his name for his answer. Letting Gray take over completely he thrust in a completely different way, harder but not to where it hurts. It feels like a completely new pressure and sensation. I try to hold back my loud moans but I end up moaning Gray's name right before my release. My body just shoots with lust and every other type of passion you can think of and then reaches the climax and then silence.

Gray is panting over me catching his breath and looks at me.

"Sure glad I closed those curtains." I smile up at him and kiss him again but more lovingly than lust.

A Gray smile down at me and then lies down next to me.

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you too Gray"

Opening my eyes I see Gray. I must've fallen asleep after what happened but he is still with me and is holding me in his arms.

"Gray?" I ask to see if he's awake.

"Five more minutes" he groaned and pulled me closer. We didn't get to 5 minutes, my stomach let out a big roar at about 2 minutes.

Gray just chuckles and then opens his eyes.

"Wanna go out for food?" He asks

"You know me so well" I giggle and lean up to kiss him. He helps me up and out of bed. He gets his clothes on and I find jeans and a t-shirt to wear.

"Uh Lucy, you may want to look in the mirror before you walk outside." He says staring at my neck trying to hide a smile.

I go in the bathroom and see I have not only one but multiple light hickeys, but one dark one closer to my collar bone.

"Gray!" I walk out and he burst in laughter "You definitely marked your territory, didn't you?"

"I don't look at you as territory, I just made it clear that if any guy wants to flirt with you they know who to answer to first."

"So considering we have had sex, we are official? Cause you know Mira is going to ask." I say with a nervous smile.

"I would really like that, Lucy do you want to be my girlfriend or significant other? However you want to label it, I just know I love you and want to be with you for as long as you will have me."

"Of course, Gray. I love you!" I hold his hand and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you too" He replies with a big smile.

"Do you want fast food or a sit down place?" I ask walking out of the door not caring about the hickeys.

"Fast, so we can come back here and have a bit more privacy." He winked

"Mr. Fullbuster, I'm going to have to ask you to tone it down until we have eaten. Because I am starving but that won't stop me from taking you right here right now." I laugh

We walk into the little food shop to see Happy and Erza. Gray puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close. "We don't have to talk; we can just get our food and go." Gray whispers to me.

Obviously he was angrier than I was at that point.

"Oi, Lucy!" Happy yells when he spots the two mages walking in the store.

"Hey Happy." I say not too thrilled but at least I was trying.

Gray orders I food quickly and then comes back to where Happy was chatting to me about fish and Carla.

"How come we didn't see you at the guide today? The team was starting to get worried." Happy asked.

"I was with Gray." That's all I say, that's more than what they even need to know.

"Oi, Gray. Why didn't you drag Lucy to the guide today? It was boring without you guys." Happy turned his attention to Gray.

Thankfully Erza was occupied with her cake and didn't pay attention to us.

"Natsu and Lisanna and Wendy should be here soon, so you can at least hang out with us now." Happy said gullibly

"No, I think we are going to go, sorry. I promised Lucy I would have a movie night with her." Gray said sort of stepping in front of me.

"Oh… Well we'll see you tomorrow right?"

Gray was about to respond but I beat him to it, "Of course! We couldn't stay away from you for that long" I smile to the blue cat.

"Good, Natsu said something today about needing to talk to you also." This made my stomach drop. I didn't really want to even see him let alone talk to him.

"Lucy what happened to your neck? Did you guys go on a mission today without us?!" Happy exclaimed.

Gray and I laughed "Of course not."

They called us up for our food; Gray went and picked up the bag. "We'll see you tomorrow Happy!" I wave goodbye as we walk out. Down the street we see three Fairy Tail members approaching the shop. "Let's go Lucy, you don't have to talk to them."

"Oh, I know. But come on the look on Natsu's face when he see's these hickeys would be priceless."

"What makes you think there going to have faded by morning. If anything there are going to be more." He walked in front of me and said "Come on, Lu. We have a whole night ahead of us" He winks and then we head to my apartment for a very active night

**Hope you guys enjoy ! Review & Rate it helps me out a lot**

**Have a good night babes 3**


	5. Playing House

Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait – school has been crazy! But I will be updating more frequently from now on! **

**And now my little turtle ducks here is chapter 5**

I scoop up some more food before making my way back into the main room where Gray is sitting on the couch waiting for me so we can resume the movie. I couldn't tell you what movie it was because Gray and I had been talking the entire time and muted the movie. It felt so nice to eat dinner with him and be so comfortable. I told Happy we would be going to the guild tomorrow, which wasn't too thrilling but it had to be done.

Gray had suggested we go on a job together – an easy one where we could have more time alone together. Which how could I say no to that?

Finishing up our dinner Gray and I made our way to the kitchen, cleaning up the leftovers and throwing out the trash. I was drying my hands when Gray came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck.

"Gray?"

"Hmm?" He manages while his face is still in the crock of my neck.

"We should really be getting ready for bed." I manage to say. Damn this man can kiss.

He moves away and kisses my cheek "If that's what you want." He smiles and takes my hand in his.

I gather my things and prepare myself a shower, stepping in the steam caresses my body and the water slides down my curves.

"Ms. Heartfilia a proper lady such as you shouldn't be touching herself. Don't you think?" I hear softly in my ear. I smirk at myself and lean back into him a little.

"A proper lady also shouldn't let any man other than her husband see her exposed body so vulnerable and wet and yet we are breaking that rule." I arch my head up and feel his body on mine.

I hear him chuckle and his hot breath meets my ear once again.

"We can play house until the sun comes up sweetheart. Because we are going to be breaking a lot more rules than that."

And with that he gently pushed my body forwards so that I was pressed on the wall and he was against my back.

I felt his cock rubbing against my ass and his hands were massaging my back, the warm water running down our bodies still. His hands aggressively moved to my breasts and his mouth was working wonders on my neck.

I moved my hands around and grabbed his shaft stroking it softly which caused him to bite down on my neck. I smiled feeling accomplished and moved my hands up to his hair pulling him closer and rubbing my ass against him. He growls my name and moves a hand down to the gap between my legs, playing with my clit while his other hand worked on my nipple.

Not wanting to give him the upper hand so all he could do was tease me I flip around and face him. He has a smirk on his face and lowers his face in to kiss me, which I gladly accept. Opening my mouth to allow him access and deepening the kiss. I switch places with him and suck on all his sensitive parts on his neck. I hear him moan and he tenses up when I move down and play with him.

I lick his dick slowly, up and around his shaft. His hands come to my hair holding on to locks of it.

"Lucy.." Gray lets out before I take all of him in my mouth.

I go slow at first giving him a bittersweet torture, then his hands start suggesting that I go faster. I have one hand massaging his balls and the other moving with my mouth to give him more. His breath becomes heavier and he repeats my name the faster I get, the closer he gets the more he thrusts into my mouth.

"Lucy I'm close." He gives me a warning.

I become in sync with his thrusts and soon his seed is released, swallowing up all the juices I look up to see him looking down at me as finish.

He lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist and pushes me against the wall. The water is starting to cool down and Gray seems to notice the change in temperature. But he still has his eye on the prize, moving a hand down to my vagina inserting a finger. I claw at his shoulder and buck my hips to be closer to him which pushes me more on the wall.

When I open my eyes I see Gray smirking at me as he moves his finger, obviously enjoying the view. We aren't pushed together from head to toe; he has me leaning back so he can get a good view of my reactions. Soon he pushes two more fingers in and begins to move faster and faster causing my breathing to be difficult to accomplish. He curls his fingers and hits my spot. When he does that grit my teeth and pull him closer.

"Gray!" I moan out a bit louder than it was meant to be.

"Luce" He whispers softly back to me.

He thrusts hard a few more times before I cum. Hitting that one pressure point and having release I catch my breath and hold onto Gray, still straddling onto him.

"Ms. Heartfilia should we clean up before all the hot water is out?" Grays voice travels to me. Screw the shower I craved more of him.

In response I just kiss him and let our tongues dance with each other.

"Lucy…" he moans into my mouth.

"Mr. Fullbuster."

"Hmm?" He pleasantly asks guessing my response.

"I remember you saying we had until morning to play house, and if we want to do this right we really shouldn't forget one important detail."

"Oh yeah? And what is that one detail my love"

"You haven't fucked me properly"

"My apologies." And with that he turned off the water and picked me up and walked me out to the bed.

Gently placing me down he crawls up on top of me and grabs my legs and pushes them back locking them in place with his arms he slowly pushes his cock into my already wet pussy. He keeps his eyes on me to make sure he doesn't see discomfort.

He begins to move and I can see it is hard for him to keep his control so I decide to whisper sweet nothing into his ear.

"Gray.. Do it rough." He pauses a second and waits for me to say something again. I buck my hips against him harder and then he begins to move in a faster harder pattern. After he gets a good amount of time doing that I decide to take control and roll us over. Sitting up with him still inside me I begin to move and ride him. Grabbing his hands I lead him to my waist telling him silently to touch me. He picks up quickly and grabs my waist and thrusts with me and then holds me down after a hard motion. Giving both of us a huge amount of pressure.

I feel as though I am about to burst, Gray is taking in the sight and plays with my boobs and nipples enjoying the moans he earns from his contact.

"Lucy" Grays speaks out my name

"Yeah Gray?"

"I'm close"

"Me too"

"Let me take over" Without waiting for my answer he flips me over and thrusts into me harder than before and we release at the same time. We take a moment to regain ourselves.

"I love you Gray." I say when we lay next to each other

"I love you too Lucy"

We fall asleep naked and intertwined with each other. I wake up to the smell of bacon and orange juice with the sunlight being blocked by now closed curtains. Probably curtesy of Gray, I sit up and remember last night. I get up and walk to my drawer and pull out a big t shirt and pull it over me before greeting Gray.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Ha welcome to the land of the living, huh? What time is it?" I ask as I walk up behind him and lightly suck on a hickey made last night.

"Almost noon, but there is still breakfast." He smiles up at me. I go get something to eat and then some sit down at the table with him.

"How are you feeling? You're limping." He asks me

"I barely noticed the limp I feel great." I smile "We're still going to the guild today, if that's what you're getting at"

"As long as you are up for it. But maybe we should wait to go on a job." He chuckles.

"Maybe, don't want to not have enough time to play house at night." I agree finishing up my meal.

I go get changed and ready to head to the guild noticing all the visible hickeys, which I really don't mind.

I step out and see Gray sitting on my bed as I walk up to him. Sitting on his lap straddling him I give him a small peck before asking "Ready?"

"Well you stay on my lap any longer and we are going to have a noticeable problem that would need to be fixed." He winked

I get off and we walk hand in hand towards the guild.

**SOOO I was going to make this into a longer chapter but since I am running out of time and falling asleep I'm going to end it here and start working on the next chapter tomorrow! Have a great night! I'll see you tomorrow **

**R&R My little turtle ducks 3**


End file.
